Christmas Confessions
by Super Nova2
Summary: Hermione loves Harry but is too afraid to tell him. Harry loves Hermione but is too afraid to tell her. Will spending Christmas alone together in the common room help them admit their feelings for each other? Rating may change with later chapters. Plz r/r
1. Christmas Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Okay, I just made this up off the top of my head, so I'm not sure how good it will be. This chapter is experimental, so I may or may not continue with this story. If I decide to continue, the rating may change. If you'd like me to continue with this, please review.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her bushy hair. She wished her hair would somehow smooth itself out, but no such luck. She was in her seventh year and her hair was just as bushy as ever. Maybe even bushier, if that was at all possible. She sighed, thinking she was so stupid to like Harry, he would never like a girl as ugly as she. Plus, they were best friends, if her looks didn't kill her chances, that would.  
  
Harry reluctantly awoke from a dream about himself and Hermione. He sat up and put on his glasses, wishing that he hadn't been dreaming. Harry loved Hermione, but he knew that she would never feel the same way. Harry had grown much taller, but he was still as thin as ever. His hair still stuck out at strange and precarious angles, and he still wore his thick glasses. He didn't have a chance with a girl as beautiful as Hermione.  
  
After Ron, Harry, and Hermione were dressed, they went down to the Great Hall together for breakfast.  
  
The lists of which students were staying at school for Christmas went around at breakfast. Harry and Hermione both put their names down and waited for Ron to do the same. Ron took the list and passed it on to Lavender Brown.  
  
"Ron, you're not staying at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Percy's getting married to that Penelope girl he's been seeing. The wedding's on the twenty-third, so I have to go home for Christmas," Ron said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, tell Percy congratulations!" Hermione said excitedly. Hermione always had gotten along with Percy rather well. "Ginny, you must be excited about having another girl in the family," she said turning to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, "Penelope's pretty nice.  
  
Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table and collected the sign up sheet.  
  
"Are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger the only two who are staying for Christmas?" she asked.  
  
The Gryffindors nodded.  
  
Hermione knew that Christmas would be the perfect opportunity to tell Harry how she felt about him, but she knew that she would probably be too afraid.  
  
Little did she know, the same thoughts were running through Harry's mind.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, Harry and Hermione joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall to say good-bye to Ron. Soon, everyone who was leaving had left, and Harry and Hermione found themselves alone with a handful of teachers and a few Hufflepuffs.  
  
They joined the teachers and the few remaining students for dinner, then they returned to the common room.  
  
They each sat in an armchair next to the fire.  
  
"This is the first time I've been here when there were only two Gryffindors staying for Christmas," Harry commented.  
  
Hermione nodded. There was an awkward silence. Normally Harry and Hermione would have easily found something to talk about, but were both contemplating what to do about their feelings for each other. 


	2. Intrusions

Chapter 2  
  
Normally after spending so much time with one person, people tend to get easily annoyed or frustrated, but this was not the case with Harry and Hermione. The two had a wonderful time together visiting Hagrid, eating with the few teachers and Hufflepuffs remaining, staying up late talking about nothing in particular, and just enjoying each other's company. Sadly, they were still remaining at a friendly and platonic level, though both wanted to be more.  
  
The day before Christmas Eve, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room together when Hermione abruptly said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Harry didn't question where she was going, he decided that this would be a good time to sit quietly by himself and gather his thoughts.  
  
Hermione went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and hurried back down carrying a black bag. She smiled at Harry as she left the common room. She walked down the corridor and went into the prefect's bathroom (she was Head Girl, so she had access to the bathroom). She filled up the enormous tub and soaked in a warm, relaxing bubble bath. Hermione was so relaxed she didn't hear the door open.  
  
Harry entered the bathroom, and to his surprise, found the huge bathtub filled with water and bubbles. Then he noticed Hermione, only the top of her head visible over the rim of the great tub.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here," he stammered, blushing.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Harry!" she said, stunned and embarrassed to see him.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," she murmured. Harry politely waited in the hall for his friend to exit.  
  
The door swung open and Harry turned to face Hermione. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her wet hair framed her face and cascaded over her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow and the look in her eyes made her seem much more relaxed than usual. She wore a blue silk kimono style dressing gown, and she looked beautiful in it. It didn't show much; it went down to her knees and was tightly closed around her chest, but Harry couldn't believe how pretty it looked on her, it made her look more feminine, and the color made her skin seem to glow.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance, he had no idea how long he'd been staring. Luckily Hermione didn't seem to notice.  
  
She simply smiled at him and said, "See you in the common room." With that, she turned and strolled down the hall.  
  
Harry shook his head and went into the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far! And Sara, I'd just like to say thank you for your review, and I couldn't agree more with you about Hermione's hair. ^_^  
  
I'm sorry this chapter's so short. I have a few ideas for the next chapter. I'll try and post that as soon as I can. Please review. Thank you! 


	3. The End

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Hermione went to the girl's dormitory and lay on her bed. She had this perfect opportunity to do something about her feelings for Harry and she wasn't doing anything! What would Harry want with her though? She wanted to curl up on her bed and cry, but she heard the door open.  
  
Harry entered the girl's dormitory to find Hermione lying on her bed, looking like she was about to cry. He noticed that she was still wearing the kimono.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired," she said. She knew Harry could tell she was lying.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to talk to me about anything?"  
  
"No, I just need some rest," she said, holding back her tears.  
  
"Okay," Harry said. He left the room, softly closing the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Harry looked up from a book he was reading to find Hermione coming down the stairs. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, and she was still in her dressing gown.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? Have you been crying?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry. She stared into the fire for a moment, then she blurted, "Harry, I'm in love with you."  
  
Harry stared for a moment, taking in what his friend had just said to him.  
  
"I know we're friends and me telling you this is probably going to hurt our friendship, but I just had to tell you," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry was still trying to comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"And I know there's no way you'll ever feel the same way, I mean look at me. But I just thought that I had to tell you because it's driving me mad and I know that--"  
  
Harry suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hermione, who fell silent.  
  
He pulled away from her and whispered, "I love you, too." Then he leaned toward her and kissed her again, more passionately this time. She ran her fingers through his hair, and his hands roamed her back. Hermione began to unbutton Harry's shirt and Harry untied the belt of her dressing gown, and well, I think you can figure out what happens next.  
  
The End 


End file.
